<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶龙的新娘 by jiuxiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787918">恶龙的新娘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao'>jiuxiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* 龙.汉克 x 人类.康纳/《他是龙》番外</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶龙的新娘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…出了什么事？！康纳…”</p><p>直到一口气飞回自己的海岛，汉克才拍拍翅膀降落下来，刚才在众目睽睽之下跳到龙背上的“新娘”撩起裙子跳了下来，顺手整理了一下被风吹乱的头发。</p><p>“什么事都没有，汉克…”人类露出一个腼腆的微笑，“你不是早就知道了吗？关于我快要结婚了这件事。”</p><p>“但是、但是…”</p><p>汉克目瞪口呆，他印象中，结婚不是应该是男人和女人？不不、抛开性别不说，为什么康纳说的“结婚”居然是…跟龙？？</p><p>“是他们…又逼你去献祭吗？”</p><p>龙小心翼翼的问，他又想起那支龙之歌，先辈的记忆中那歌声和婚礼并不是幸福美好的，它通常伴随着新娘们凄厉的哭声。</p><p>“当然不是！”康纳噗呲一下笑了出来，“没有任何人强迫我，汉克，是我想要这样做，我去求了卡姆斯基先生，他相信了我的话，为我举办了这场婚礼。我之前还担心怕你不会来……”</p><p>他说着，笑意盈盈的看着他的“丈夫”。</p><p>汉克被他看得不好意思起来，今天的康纳和平常不太一样，确切来说是更加美丽，尽管他穿着的是一件新嫁娘才会穿的婚纱，但却丝毫没有显得怪异，白色的蕾丝包裹着人类修长的脖子，珍珠装饰了他的领口，他并没有化妆，只是唇色比往常更艳丽了几分，夕阳映着那一抹红将人类脸颊染了一层薄薄的绯色，汉克才看了他几眼，就觉得自己心跳加速。</p><p>“可是…为什么呀？你为什么会想嫁给一只龙？”</p><p>龙躲躲闪闪的别过眼去，小声的问到。</p><p>他虽然没有经历过，但也很清楚“婚姻”对于人类来说有着非比寻常的意义，而且它通常跟“爱情”联系在一起，所以…康纳为什么会想要跟一只龙结婚？</p><p>难道…会是他想的那个原因吗？</p><p>想到这里汉克又觉得自己心脏怦怦跳起来，而他的新娘看着他点点头——</p><p>“是的，因为我爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>“从我第一眼看见你，我就几乎爱上你了。”</p><p>人类说着，拎起裙摆走到汉克身边，汉克莫名的觉得紧张，他们当然不是第一次这样并肩站在一起，但今天一切好像都有些不一样，海面上的阳光更细碎而灿烂，风莫名的温柔。</p><p>“我是个孤儿，卡姆斯基先生赞助的福利院长大。”</p><p>“小时候福利院的嬷嬷们总会给小孩子讲一些故事，大多数是龙和骑士之类的。那时候每个男孩都想成为屠龙的骑士，只有我对龙感兴趣。”</p><p>“可惜这个世界上已经没有龙了…至少人们是这样告诉我的，我只能从书本上去找龙。”</p><p>“当我第一次在古籍上看到关于龙的记载时，我就深深的迷上了这种生物…我相信龙仍是存在的，我立志一定要证明他们还未走远。所以成年后我常常跟着船队出海，想寻找龙的踪迹，但却都没能找到，直到那次船只失事…”</p><p>“汉克…”人类握住龙的手掌，“…见到你的时候我几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，一开始我只想接近你，我对你好奇…可后来你带给我的惊喜比我想象的还多，你那么善良、温柔…”</p><p>“也没你说的那么好…”</p><p>从没被人如此夸赞过的龙不自觉红了脸。</p><p>“…我爱上了你，汉克…”康纳抬手抚摸着那双蔚蓝色的眼睛和眼角细细的皱纹，他说：“我想跟你在一起，哪怕你还生我的气…”</p><p>“我哪儿有还生你的气…”</p><p>这句话还没有说完，就被一个亲吻堵在了口中，这不同于脸颊边那个蜻蜓点水般的吻，人类温润灵巧的舌尖舔开龙的双唇，汉克感到自己晕乎乎的，只能笨拙的去追逐那条纠缠在自己口腔里的舌头，康纳温热的呼吸带着一些甘苦的香味扫在他脸上，令他感到浑身都发烫起来，像是从舌尖处点燃了一簇小小的火。</p><p>汉克当然不怕火，龙天生是火的操纵者，但这次却不一样，那种不听话的火焰在他身体里燃烧，顺着他的血液蔓延，最终汇聚在小腹之下，他感到燥热和亢奋…原始的本能令他将人类紧紧按在怀里，他不知道为什么会这样，也许那个吻能给他带来一些缓解，是的，当他反复蹂躏着人类软嫩唇舌时那种燥热似乎得到了些许缓解，但很快又像是爆发一样让那火焰烧得更灼热了…</p><p>“汉克…”</p><p>康纳在被吻得几乎快窒息的时候终于察觉到了汉克的异常，他被腰上那双大手搂得很紧，因此他能清晰的感受到汉克某处的变化。</p><p>“汉克…我的丈夫…”人类环住了龙结实的后背，小声的问：“…在你的新婚之夜，你不想做点什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p> 汉克将他的新娘抱回了岩洞，那是他们一起生活了几个月的地方，现在成了他们的新房。</p><p>早知道我应该好好装饰一下的，龙有些遗憾，但幸好康纳的东西都还在，铺着绒毯的“床”也还在那里，温暖干燥，连一丝灰尘都没有。</p><p>龙小心的把他的新娘放下，康纳勾住他的脖子时他们又接吻了一次，汉克发现这样的行为简直能让人上瘾，不过当人类搂在他背上的手渐渐滑进他后腰的时候，他突然慌了起来。</p><p>“我们、我们…真的要做…那件事吗？”</p><p>龙紧张得手都不知道该往哪儿放了，关于“那件事”他当然知道，从前船上那些水手谈论得最多的话题就是钱和女人，而话题最后总是会往“性”这个东西上面扯，年轻水手们用露骨的语言描述着美人丰腴的肉体和高潮时的呻吟，这样的话题常常使得船一靠岸男人们就勾肩搭背迫不及待的涌向红灯区去挥霍他们为数不多的薪水，但这种活动汉克一次也没参加过，不管怎样变成人类、学着用刀叉吃饭、甚至学着骂脏话和抽烟，他也还是记得自己是一只龙，对于和人类交配这种事他提不起什么兴趣，但是今天却不同…康纳光是隔着布料抚摸着他的某处就已经令他硬得藏也藏不住了。</p><p>“怎么？你不想做吗？”</p><p>人类柔声问，那双蜜糖色的眼睛疑惑的看着汉克，汉克觉得自己脑子里一阵充血，而康纳还又揉了揉那团胀大了的玩意儿，小声说：“你都已经硬了…”</p><p>“可是…你会、会很痛吧？”</p><p>龙面红耳赤结结巴巴的说，他倒不是很懂这个，之前在船上也曾有些水手按耐不住，有时会跟年轻的同伴做这样的事，汉克无意间撞见过一两回，其他的不记得，倒是记得被压在下面的那个…叫得好像很痛苦？</p><p>“…你倒是知道不少…”康纳笑了起来，红着脸吻了吻汉克的嘴角，在龙的耳边小声说：“没关系汉克，我做好准备了的…你难道不想跟我交配吗？”</p><p>想！当然想！</p><p>这样的话令汉克原始的本能熊熊燃烧起来，他发出一声低哑的咆哮，炽热的吐息带着龙特有的威严，人类于是温驯的臣服下去，翻过身乖巧得像只雌兽一样趴伏在地上任由他的丈夫从后面压上来撩起他的婚纱。</p><p>汉克却故意没将它脱下，而是把那些层层叠叠的蕾丝和白纱都堆叠在人类的腰部，露出年轻人类形状完美的臀部来，那些布料好极了，柔软轻盈，令他惊讶的是康纳在婚纱之下竟然什么也没穿，仅有一条吊袜带扣在腿上拉扯着他白色的小腿袜，而在人类的双腿之间，某个私密的位置还隐约露出一小串珍珠的尾端，缀在臀缝之中。</p><p>“你知道的…这是传统婚礼的习俗…”</p><p>康纳有些羞涩的解释，古书上记载，被嫁给龙的新娘在私处不允许有遮挡，只能用海底最洁白无瑕的珍珠来作为唯一的装饰，这代表随时准备好献祭出处子的贞洁。</p><p>“噢…天呐…”</p><p>汉克看着那截光洁的珠串说不出话来，那玩意儿像是在给他以指引，告诉他该做什么一样，他于是贴近过去，手掌摩挲着人类光滑温润的臀，那具瘦削的身体在他掌下微微发着抖，指节下传来比龙的皮肤略低的温度。</p><p>在康纳的呼吸慢慢变得急促以后，他终于将手指伸向那串珍珠，圆润的尾珠在龙粗糙的手指间传递着冰凉光滑的触感，汉克忍不住去想象康纳是怎样将这串珍珠一颗一颗放进自己身体里去的，他一定很害羞，咬着唇，脸色微红…噢老天，光是这样的想象就已经让龙感觉口干舌燥，下腹那团火在往他的腿根处聚集，这是他第一次强烈的感受到雄性对于交配的渴望。</p><p>是的，虽然他很早以前就已经成年，但他并未交配过，每季的情热期他基本是让自己直接睡过去算了，偶尔在燥烦难耐的夜晚醒来，也顶多是化成人形用手解决一下。</p><p>他未有过伴侣，也没想过会有，对于单纯以繁殖为目的的交配他不大提得起兴趣，而且龙这个种族本身已经很少了，他也没想过要找其他的种族解决这样的生理需求，更别说是跟人类…这让他多少有点紧张起来，人类太脆弱了，族群留给他的记忆中也没有这样的先例，而且康纳还是个男孩子，这让他不得不万分谨慎，生怕伤到他的新娘。</p><p>他小心的将那串珍珠往外拉，这景象让龙心脏为之一震，太淫靡了…他忍不住放慢了速度，目不转睛的看着那些莹白圆润的珠粒从人类嫩红色皱褶处吐出，甚至不自觉的联想到如果让康纳怀上龙蛋…</p><p>康纳当然并不知道他的恶龙先生在想什么，人类小声哼了哼，算是催促，那串珍珠夹在他身体里已经很久了，光滑的圆粒一直摩擦着他的内壁，在婚礼的时候好几次都让他差点儿腿软下去，而汉克慢吞吞的动作更是让这种异物感变得越发清晰，尤其是当饱满坚硬的珠身碾过内壁上某个敏感点的时候。</p><p>“汉克…快一点……”</p><p>“别急……”</p><p>低下头去吻康纳的后颈，人类身上温暖的气息中夹杂着一些木樨花样的香味，他当然并不知道这是康纳专门为了他们的新婚之夜而调配的熏香，古籍中记载能勾起龙的情欲的那种。</p><p>事实上如果他知道的话，他大概会评价这种行为为“多此一举”，根本无需任何诱引，只康纳本身就已经足够能勾起他想要与之交配的本能。</p><p>不过这件事…龙与人类交配这种事，他毕竟没经历过。</p><p>将珍珠完全取出后，人类咬着唇发出一声软软的哼吟，像是松了一口气，汉克顺着男孩的腿抚摸上去，指尖很快触及还再收缩着的入口，他知道这里是人类唯一可以用以承欢的小洞，让他意外的是康纳的穴口松软而湿润，手指探入时并没受到太大阻碍。</p><p>“…嗯…我、我做过一些扩张了的…”</p><p>人类红着脸趴伏在龙身下，他虽然还是处子，但也不完全是那样懵懂无知的，从他决定要把自己“嫁给”汉克的那一天起，他就决心要给他的龙伴侣最好的体验，这当然也包括性。</p><p>他研究过龙的发情和交配，古书上记载得并不多，寥寥数语已足够让他脸红心跳上很久，他知道龙族不轻易发情，但如果进入发情季则会持续很久，雄龙的交配时间很长，在过程中会对伴侣施行绝对的控制权，直到他们射入足够多的精液以确保雌性的受孕。</p><p>他不确定汉克是否也是这样，因为汉克看起来实在跟人类并没什么两样，但他不得不多做一些充分的“准备工作”，以免自己在他们的新婚之夜就撑不住晕过去，现在看来这真是明智之举——那根抵在自己腿间的东西又烫又硬，尺寸让他有些心惊，虽然汉克现在还在犹豫着，只是一下一下缓缓的磨蹭着他的腿根，但他看得出，他的伴侣已经忍得快要失去理智了。</p><p>“汉克…”人类娇羞的抬起臀去迎合完全勃起的性器， “你可以…进来…别担心，我可以的汉克…”</p><p>他红着脸把那巨物夹在腿间缓缓摇动着腰，紧张而又期待的等待着被汉克征服，就像每一个“待嫁”的夜晚他偷偷想象过的那样，他在在那样的想象和思念中偷偷用手指和精油开拓身后隐秘的腔道，准备好将自己的整个身心献给他的龙丈夫。</p><p>“…康纳，这太棒了…”</p><p>性器被人类光滑的双腿夹紧，汉克感觉自己作为“人”的理智渐渐在被最原始的欲望所取代，这是他的新娘，他想去征服他，宣告他是属于他的。</p><p>龙扶着昂扬的性器一点一点契入人类的身体里去，康纳不可避免的呻吟起来，那声音是汉克从未听过的软媚和急促，在寂静的岩洞中显得格外清晰，这声音完全唤醒了他压制了数百年的性欲，他渴望交配，与身下的这个男人，他的新娘…</p><p>空气很快变得干燥而温暖，或者说是炽热，实际上一只交配时的龙光是不经意间喷出的龙息都足以将周围的岩石烧至滚烫，这也是为什么很少有其它生物能承受与龙结合的原因，但汉克很克制，他一直控制住不让自己伤到他视如珍宝的新娘，人类当然也感受到了来自龙的温柔。</p><p>“谢谢…汉克，我很好，再深一点……”</p><p>他转过头与汉克接吻，放松身体任由汉克咀着他的唇舌将那根性器一寸一寸完全顶入进去，一开始的确是不舒服的，就算他再怎样悄悄准备过自己的身体，龙的性器相对于人类而言还是过于庞大了一些，尽管现在汉克还是以人类的姿态。</p><p>他能感觉到汉克动得很克制，每一次挺送都小心的、像是怕伤到他一样的，但那还是有些勉强，那个滚烫雄伟的器物将他整个下体塞得满满的，哪怕一个小小的顶弄都能让他酸痛得几乎失去所有力气。</p><p>其实更难受的是汉克，兽欲催促着雄龙尽快去征服身下的伴侣，在那紧窄的软穴中驰骋冲刺，但身为人的理智约束着他…不行、不能伤害康纳，太紧了…</p><p>龙伏在人类身上发出压抑的喘息，康纳听得出他很痛苦，但龙真的太大了，这样下去不行…</p><p>“没关系的，先等等…汉克…”</p><p>他拍了拍汉克的头示意他先退出去，然后从一个精巧的小盒子里挖出些半透明的膏体往身下抹去，汉克看得眼睛都睁大了，他完全没想到康纳还随身带着这样的东西，而且…看着那两根手指沾着膏脂在那儿进进出出简直太叫人血脉偾张了…</p><p>“好了…”注意到汉克看着他的样子，康纳的脸又红了几分，“只是…润滑…”</p><p>他小声解释，然后躺下羞羞答答的将自己双腿打开——</p><p>“今晚请尽情的享用我，汉克…”他说，“我是你的新娘，我想被你拥有…”</p><p>“噢…康纳…”</p><p>汉克再也不能克制祝自己的欲望，他压上去，再一次、狠狠的将性器挺入他小新娘的体内。</p><p>康纳被他更紧的抱在怀里，龙的体温很高，他像被拥在一团温柔的火焰当中，下身也是，当那滚烫坚挺的东西再次开始动起来时，人类开始呻吟出来，而这些呻吟又被他的丈夫尽数吞入口中，他们激烈的拥吻着，汉克用舌尖品尝了人类的每一寸甜美。</p><p>药膏的效果很好，足够给予这对没什么经验的新婚夫夫必须的辅助，结合初期的疼痛过了以后康纳渐渐开始适应过来，依旧还很胀，但已经不那么疼痛，酸麻中有一些另外的感觉滋生出来，尤其当汉克扯开他的婚纱吻到他胸前熟软的樱粒时，他喘得更急促，呻吟也变得更加软媚缠绵。</p><p>“汉克！汉克…”</p><p>他夹紧他丈夫的腰，仰起头不停的呼唤着汉克的名字，甚至主动挺动着腰去索求更多，他知道自己湿得更厉害了，前面后面都是，那根人类的性器被推在腰际那些层层叠叠的婚纱簇拥，隔着有些粗粝的纱面与汉克精壮的腹肌摩擦着，前端吐出的前液甚至将那团白纱都打湿了一大片…</p><p>我玷污了圣洁的婚纱…</p><p>这想法令人类脸红，但更让他羞耻的是身后的小穴，那里完全被操开了，光是听那些淫靡黏腻的水声都让他知道自己有多湿。</p><p>这么多年来，年轻的古生物学家性情凉薄，一直潜心于学术，在欲望方面从没有过多少兴致，直到遇见汉克他才发现原来自己竟然是这样淫荡的一个人。</p><p>他早对汉克动过欲念，是的，很早…早在他被汉克救下后不久，那时候他们睡在一处，夜晚的凉意让人类不自觉的往龙身上靠，贪婪的贴近汉克汲取他身上的温度，汉克倒是无所谓，顶多就是迷迷糊糊的时候顺手将人类搂紧一点以便他不要动来动去吵自己睡觉，但时间长了康纳却渐渐感到自己“不正常”起来。</p><p>汉克很温暖，是的，但不只是温暖，龙的身上有一种特别的气息，炽热的、带着一种说不出的香味，康纳当然并不懂这是临近发情期的龙特有的体征，就连汉克自己也不是很清楚，他当然更不知道这气息当每次人类靠在他怀里时就更加明显，而康纳每次嗅到都会感到身体有些异样的燥热难捱。</p><p>一开始他以为是受到汉克体温影响，但又舍不得回到冰凉的夜风里去，而后来…康纳渐渐发现燥热的不止他的身体，还有他的心、他的欲望，他开始无端的起了反应，闭上眼总想起些看到过的书籍上关于男欢女爱的描写，还有码头那些水手们口中粗鄙下流的荤段子…</p><p>这样的情形一直持续到某一天早上，在一阵异样的痉挛中醒来时康纳发现自己腿间湿了一片，身后的那处还隐约有些酥痒难捱，这让人类羞红了脸，而更羞耻的是他太清楚不过为何会发生这种事，因为他梦见了汉克，梦见龙与他交欢，将滚烫的精液射进他的肚子里…</p><p>太羞耻了！醒来后的人类唯一庆幸的就是汉克睡得很熟，完全没被他惊醒，于是他轻手轻脚的爬开，去旁边泉水里红着脸清理了自己，还羞怯的用手指试探了一下梦中与龙交合的那处小口…这么小，怎么可能进得去…人类难为情的放弃了进一步探索的打算，泡在冰冷的泉水里直到身体热度渐渐平复…</p><p>然而，汉克真的不知道吗？并不是。</p><p>龙的听力敏锐，早在康纳睡梦里发出含糊呻吟的时候他就惊醒了，凭着夜视力看见怀里的人类脸色潮红呼吸急促。</p><p>康纳？这是怎么了？生病了？！</p><p>汉克着急的想要起身查看，但刚一动就发现了端倪，小腹处跟康纳贴紧的地方有一根滚烫的东西在无意识的磨蹭着他，他当然知道那是什么…原来康纳不是生病了，他是发情了？！</p><p>从未经历过人类发情的汉克又是尴尬又是无措，他也不敢唤醒康纳，直觉告诉他如果康纳知道他发现了这件事可能就再也不会理他了，于是只能任由康纳在他怀里迷迷瞪瞪的蹭来蹭去，口中还含糊不清的呻吟着，汉克连动都不敢动…</p><p>但过了一会儿以后，龙觉得有些不妙了，康纳的呼吸和呻吟好似更加急促痛苦，而他自己…好像被人类“传染”了，下半身某个地方悄悄抬了头…不应该啊？！现在不是我的发情期…汉克苦恼的想着，但生理反应骗不了人，尤其是听见康纳含糊绵软的声音时…</p><p>汉克咽了一下唾沫，试探着动了一下想要离康纳远一点免得被发现，但一动…更糟糕了…他的性器在碰到人类软软的身体时硬得更明显了，幸好，康纳没醒，也没察觉…鬼使神差的，汉克又挺起腰往康纳身上蹭了一下…呼…好软…康纳依旧没醒，倒是那种呻吟变得更绵软起来，身体还主动的往汉克身上靠，龙于是起了些小贪念，轻轻将人类搂在怀里，隔着衣服一下一下顶弄着人类的身体，突然，康纳含糊的呻吟转为急促高昂，身体也僵硬着抽动了数下，汉克吓得赶紧转过身，怕被康纳发现了他的恶行，直到人类在他身后起身去沐浴，装睡的龙才一骨碌爬起来，展开翅膀飞出去，然后湿着裤裆一头扎进了海里…</p><p>那天以后，康纳再没有蹭到汉克怀里去睡过，他生怕自己再起什么不知羞耻的反应来，但就算是单独睡在一边，也并不能阻止他继续梦见汉克，梦见那些热辣的情事，这种事情一直持续到他回到小镇，那些等待汉克的日子里，他没有少梦见自己在龙的身下交媾呻吟，甚至好几次醒来后又红着脸回想着梦里的情景将手伸向腿间…</p><p>而现在，这些梦都变成了现实，他真的成了汉克、他心爱的恶龙先生的新娘，</p><p>“汉克…”</p><p>康纳哼吟着去夹紧男人的性器，比梦境更真实饱满的酸胀感让他脸红得发烫，但更加滚烫的是汉克埋在他颈侧的呼吸，急促而灼热，好像比刚才更烫了一些，连压在他身上的身体也是，龙背上那些肌肉变得更加紧实，摸上去都有些烫手…好像不太对…</p><p>“汉克、汉克？你…啊、嗯…你没事吧…”</p><p>回答他的是男人隐约有些痛苦压抑的喘息和更加粗暴的律动，以及……这、这怎么可能？！</p><p>康纳感觉到埋在自己身体里那根阳具似乎也起了变化，变得更加火热不说，好像还…更长了？他甚至都有种被顶到肚子里去的错觉…</p><p>“汉克、汉克！等等…”</p><p>什、什么情况？！为什么又变大了…</p><p>一种不太好的预感在人类心里形成…不会吧？汉克他在…化形？！</p><p>不不、这怎么行…</p><p>“汉克、不要…冷静点…”</p><p>他慌忙的想要后退，后穴里那根东西已经明显的大了不止一圈了，将他塞得满满的，哪有那么容易褪出，而汉克也不允许他逃离，男人沉重的身体压上来，双臂将康纳抱得更紧。</p><p>“别怕…康纳…”</p><p>喘息滚烫的亲吻落在人类的脖子和锁骨上，汉克沉重的喘息着，他其实也不好受，他当然也不愿吓到他的新娘，但是没办法，龙的第一次交配一定是要以原始形态射精…</p><p>“忍一忍…康纳、我不会伤害你…”</p><p>他带着歉意亲吻身下惊慌的人类，为了让男孩舒服一些，他伸出手去抚慰康纳的性器。</p><p>“别、别碰…别…”</p><p>人类惊慌的弓起身体，下身已经被撑得发疼，身前的性器还被人捉在手里，在化形的过程中，汉克滚烫的手掌变得更粗糙，角质化表皮布满了龙的掌心，那些细密的软鳞摩擦着人类娇嫩的性器，康纳几乎快哭出来，这太刺激了，他可受不了这个，更别说汉克还在一边抚弄着一边将炽热的亲吻印在他的胸口，用牙齿叼咬着他敏感的乳头…</p><p>“不、不…啊！啊啊啊！！”</p><p>几个回合以后，人类尖叫着射了出来，微凉的精液溅入掌心让龙颇为得意，甚至好奇的舔了一舔手指上那些白浊。</p><p>“别这样！…”</p><p>康纳羞得捂住了脸，连下身的小穴都收紧了，汉克这次可就真的把持不住了，刚刚康纳高潮的时候，含着他的那里又是收缩又是抽搐的，他差点就失去了理智，而现在…这该死的小家伙还露出这种羞怯可爱的表情来…简直是找操！</p><p>龙低低的咆哮了一声便再次开始动作起来，雄龙的性器本就十分威武，何况是正直壮年第一次交配的汉克，康纳被体内的变化吓得睁大了眼睛，连嘴都合不上了，那根东西好长，横冲直撞一直顶到他的小腹里去，而且…它还在继续进化…</p><p>“不不、汉克…太大了…这不行、我会被弄坏的…”</p><p>“抱歉、抱歉…康纳…放松…可能会有点辛苦…”</p><p>“呜…啊、啊！…”</p><p>住手…你这只恶龙！</p><p>这根本不是辛苦的问题…这叫人怎么放松…那里被撑得好胀…里面好烫…而且…</p><p>康纳难以置信的睁大眼，他怎么觉得刚刚退到穴口又再次顶进去的东西是…两根？</p><p>不不…一根已经是极限了！这哪里承受得了！</p><p>“但我是龙啊…”</p><p>汉克有点委屈，他已经几乎完成了半化形，细小的鳞片也开始爬上了他的脖颈，比完全形态小了一半的翅膀因为激动而张开来，有点尖的牙齿埋头在他的新娘颈畔又舔又咬。</p><p>“康纳…我的新娘…放松…让我进去好不好？我好难受…”</p><p>他一边恳求着一边轻柔的抚摸人类柔软的小腹，那里已经被他顶起一个明显的凸起，轻轻动一下就会不断收缩，这让他原始的冲动更加强烈，想射进去，想征服这个人类，想让他怀上自己的龙蛋。</p><p>康纳当然也感受到了，身上的半兽化的雄龙已经躁动不安，喘息也愈发痛苦，明显是忍耐到了极限，人类再一次心软了，算了算了，只怪自己研究不精，竟然不知道龙的阴茎是两根…</p><p>“…你轻一点…”</p><p>人类努力张开腿，闭上眼在龙的耳边轻声的说。</p><p>“当然！当然！！”</p><p>汉克喜出望外，嘴上是这样答应着，身下却是提枪上马，试探了两下便狂操猛干的就冲刺了起来…</p><p>“呜…”</p><p>混蛋！你这恶龙！！</p><p>康纳仰起头哭了出来，这一次，他是真的结结实实晕了过去…</p><p> </p><p>六个月后</p><p> </p><p>年轻的古生物学家坐在悬崖上，海风将他宽大的衣袍吹起，人类低头在手里新的笔记本上涂涂写写，想了想又添加了点什么，比如——</p><p>“雄性成年龙的交配频率”</p><p>“龙的性易激因素”</p><p>……</p><p>想起半年前的那天，他醒来时已是夜幕降临，他身上盖着薄毯，被扯坏的婚纱已经换成柔软的睡袍，但某个部位仍还残留着一直延伸到小腹的酸痛和异物感，更别提肚子里那些烫呼呼的东西……唔，全是那只恶龙干的好事！</p><p>转过头，他的新婚丈夫坐在一旁缩了缩，表现得像个做错了事的孩子，康纳瞪了他两秒，最终又叹了口气向他伸出手去，然后在龙的怀里美美的睡到天亮。</p><p>在这一夜的时间里，他们的“婚事”早已经传开了，码头上那群呱噪的海鸥绝不会放过这种多嘴的机会，当新婚的夫夫再次走出岩洞的时候，所有生物都为他们送上了新婚祝福，杰弗瑞大方的将先辈们流传下来、据说含有某种魔力的龙血晶赠给了康纳，人鱼们找来海底最艳丽的珊瑚，就连抠门的老地精都拿出了洞藏多年的好酒——这让汉克再次确定这奸商平常一定往买的酒里加了水，而至于女巫……</p><p>“康纳！”银色巨龙从远处飞到崖边，悬停在空中拍打着翅膀，“今天天气不错，你想要出去溜达一下吗？”</p><p>“当然！”</p><p>人类停下回忆，站起身小心的骑在龙背上，小小的笔记本被随手放在一边，但本子的封面已经从“龙的观察日记”换成了“龙的孕育日记”，而被风翻开的扉页上第一句话就赫然用红笔写着——</p><p>不要乱吃女巫给的东西！！！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>